


Fuqboi

by orphan_account



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fuckboy Scott, M/M, Mitch is sassy as usual, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Scott is a fuckboy and Mitch isn't having it.******Inspired by Hey Violet's song 'Fuqboi'





	1. theres this guy at my school

**Author's Note:**

> This will always be in Mitch's pov unless stated otherwise.

"Good morning, Mitchy!" Comes my best friend, Kirstin's voice. I had just walked into school on the first day after Christmas break and was happy to be greeted by one of my best friends. In my friend group there was Kirstin, her boyfriend Jeremy, Avi, and Kevin. Kirstin, Jeremy, and I were all freshmen, Avi and Kevin were both juniors. 

"Hey, Kit Kat." I smiled. 

"How was your break?" She asked, adjusting her skirt as she spoke. 

"Great. We stayed with my Aunt who lives in San Fransisco for Christmas and went to a big party that my sister's boyfriend was throwing for New Year's. How about you?" I explained. 

"Good. Jeremy and his family came over for Christmas and he got me a puppy! He's the sweetest thing ever, you'll love him." She grinned. 

We caught up a little more before the bell rang and we went our separate ways. I said hello to a few people on my way to biology. When I got there, I took my seat, which happened to be next to Jeremy. 

"Hey, Jeremy." I greeted. 

"Hey, Mitch." He replied. "Did you hear? There's a new kid. He's a sophomore I think. But apparently, he's in this class." 

"Really? That's weird. Do you think he had to retake the course?" I wondered. 

"I dunno. I guess we're about to find out because I think that's him." Jeremy stated, motioning with his head towards the teacher's desk. 

I turned to see a tall boy with fair skin and blonde hair. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue and he had a light stubble covering his broad jaw. I didn't realise I had been staring until he winked at at me, his mouth curled in a smirk. And all I could think was, damn, that's hot.


	2. and he looks pretty good

A few seconds after tall, blonde, and gorgeous winked at me, the bell rang. All of the popular girls who were wearing shirts that their breasts basically fell out of moved away from the captain of boys' basketball team and sat down and everyone else put their phones down. Ms. Hamilton smiled and brought the new boy to stand in front of the class. 

"Welcome back, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed you break. Now before we get started, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Scott Hoying." Ms. Hamilton smiled. "He just moved here from Austin. He's a sophomore but he was taking biology at his other school so we put him in our class. Scott, go ahead and take a seat right behind Mitchell. Mitchell, raise your hand." 

I raised my hand sheepishly as Scott winked at me once again. Scott made his way to the desk behind me and class began. On the second slide of the PowerPoint that Ms. Hamilton was showing us, a ball of paper hit me in the back of the head before falling to the floor. I furrowed my eyebrows and picked it up, uncrumpling on my desk. Written on the paper was a phone number. I turned around to see Scott with that familiar smirk. 

"Text me." He mouthed. I blushed and nodded. How could I not? He was a hot upperclassman.

I neatly folded the paper and stuffed it in my pocket. 

***after school***

I arrived home to an empty house, as usual. I set my backpack by the door, toeing off my shoes, and hurried to my room where I pulled out the paper with Scott's number on it. I typed the number into my phone and put his contact name as 'Scott<3'. I immediately sent him a message. 

To: Scott<3  
hey it's mitch 

I almost instantly got a reply. 

From: Scott<3  
hey babe

I blushed. He called me babe. 

To: Scott<3  
so why'd you give me your number?

From: Scott<3  
because you're hot as hell

From: Scott<3  
we should hang out sometime

From: Scott<3  
maybe a little netflix and chill ;)

To: Scott<3  
lol that's funny

From: Scott<3  
i wasn't joking 

'He seems a little forward', I thought, but decided that that was all it was. That he was just forward. 

Yeah. Forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the text convo was cut off without explanation. Mitch didn't answer after that. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :3


End file.
